1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and particularly relates to a battery holding mechanism of the recording apparatus drivable by a battery.
2. Related Background Art
A recording apparatus having functions of a printer, a copying machine, a facsimile, etc. or a recording apparatus used as a composite type electronic device including a computer, a word processor, etc. and an output device of a work station is constructed such that an image is recorded to a recorded material (recording medium) such as a sheet of paper, a plastic thin plate, etc. on the basis of image information. These recording apparatuses can be classified into an ink jet type, a wire dot type, a thermal type, a laser beam type, etc. in accordance with recording systems.
As the word processor and a personal computer are made compact, the recording apparatuses of the printer, the copying machine, the facsimile, etc. as output devices of the word processor and the personal computer have been also made compact. In particular, no recording apparatus is normally attached to a portable personal computer called a notebook-sized personal computer, etc., and it is necessary to arrange a portable recording apparatus to record information at locations out of home or office.
In the portable recording apparatus, it is necessary to make the recording apparatus compact and light in weight and operate the recording apparatus by a battery.
As a battery structure, a battery body normally called a cell is conventionally received in a battery case having a shape in which the battery body is detachably attached to a connecting terminal and the recording apparatus on an outer side of this battery body. When the capacity of a voltage is insufficient in the case of one cell, cells may be electrically connected in series or parallel to each other within the battery case. This battery case is detachably accomodated in a storing portion arranged on a lower and rear sides of the recording apparatus, and this storing portion is covered with a cover which is freely openable and closable.
However, in the above conventional recording apparatus, it is necessary to perform an operation in which the recording apparatus is turned upside down and the cover is detached from the recording apparatus, etc. so as to attach and detach the battery for operating the recording apparatus. Accordingly, it takes much time and labor to exchange batteries at a carrying locations.
An object of the present invention is to provide a recording apparatus having a battery attaching-detaching means in which a battery for operating the recording apparatus can be simply detachably attached to the recording apparatus by one touch operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a recording apparatus comprising a battery as a driving power source of the recording apparatus; a holding portion for holding the battery; connecting means for electrically connecting said recording apparatus and said battery to each other when said battery is held in the holding portion; biasing means for biasing said battery on a side opposed to a mounting direction of the battery when said battery is held in said holding portion; and fixing means for fixing said battery held in said holding portion against the biasing force of the biasing means.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a battery holding mechanism comprising:
a battery as a driving power source of a device;
a holding portion for holding the battery;
connecting means for electrically connecting said device and said battery to each other when said battery is held in the holding portion;
biasing means for biasing said battery on a side opposed to a mounting direction of the battery when said battery is held in said holding portion; and
fixing means for fixing said battery held in said holding portion against the biasing force of the biasing means.